


Fly High

by simply_the_law



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_the_law/pseuds/simply_the_law
Summary: The red head stood tall, which wasn't very, and looked at the 'king' determined. "And that's not just this tournament, but all of them!"°°°an old draft from my quotev acci wont be posting many haikyuu
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Original Character(s), Hinata Shouyou & Original Male Character(s), Kageyama Tobio & Original Character(s), Kageyama Tobio & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Fly High

**Author's Note:**

> lol tags are wack  
> dont @ me im a newb

Winning and Losing

He doesn't do it for fame, or fortune, or friends; he does it for his mother. He promised her, he promised he would be kind and honest and he will. He takes promises very seriously, and he would never break a promise he made with his mother.

"Agh!" He punched the wall. Natsuo looked at himself and laughed at how pitiful he looked. The tears in his eyes finally fall as he threw his head back, and then the sobs began.

His team had just lost a game and that was it. There was no 'next time'. He was a third year in junior high, and this was his last game until high school. They lost. Terribly, 25-13.

"I'm sorry, momma.." He mutters, staring at the ceiling. "I couldn't do it.."

The other junior high students stared at him before walking out the bathroom. Not all of them, just some, because a few actually felt sorry for the short strawberry-blonde. A lot of students cry, or break down after losing, but never have any of them seen one as severe as his.

Natsuo rinsed off his face and rubbed his cheeks roughly, so nobody would notice the puffiness of his eyes. He sighed and walked out the bathroom, immediately bumping into someone. "Ump- Sorry."

The person bowed and apologized as well before going to walk into the bathroom. Natsuo took note of how queasy the poor redhead looked. He was about to ask him if he was alright when some second years across the hall stared bad mouthing a team.

The redhead overheard and lashed out. It wasn't very intimidating since he went right back to being nauseated the second he stopped talking but it was refreshing. The second years laughed and continued talking and just as Natsuo was about to lunge at them, another student came from down the hall and told them to get going. They had on the same jersey.

He spared the two a glance and turned around. The second years said something else and Natsuo lunged at the closest one. The other students, shocked by how quick he was, took a while to react but it was too late. He had already socked the kid in the jaw and was pummeling his face with his fists.

He stood up when he felt satisfied and lunged at another second year, but the student who had stopped them before held him from behind. They both stayed silent and it scared the surrounding students from how tense it was.

"Let go of me." Natsuo seethed.

The student, Kageyama as the second years called him, denied his wishes. "No."

Natsuo growled and flipped himself over, causing Kageyama to let go, and dashed at the second year he was stopped from getting to. He punched him in the stomach and, as the second year doubled over, kneed his nose.

Kageyama growled and restrained Natsuo again, who sagged in his hold and silently fumed with anger and resentment. "Stop it!"

"Fine! But only because I managed to get two outta three." He glared back at the 'king of the court'. "I would've beat you too but you're the setter and are about to play right? So fuck off, fucker."

Natsuo yanked his arms out of Kageyama's strong hold and rubbed his red knuckles. They didn't hurt but making people underestimate you is what he's best at. He feigned a hiss as he stretched his fingers out.

Kageyama and the redhead watched him but then the 'king of the court' turned and walked away, following his underclassmen who had ran ahead to the nurse during the time when Kageyama was restraining Natsuo.

The redhead called after him and what he said almost made Natsuo double up and wail again. "I came here to win!"

He went on to say more but what he said after Kageyama turned his back on him really made the brash blonde cry. "Look, today's the day I finally get to play volleyball; on a real court with six players! So I'm gonna win the first round, then the second, and every match after that!"

The red head stood tall, which wasn't very, and looked at the 'king' determined. "And that's not just this tournament, but all of them!"

Natsuo let out small choked up sobs and the two stared at him as he tried to keep the tears back. This little redhead was acting just like he was before he lost the first match. Of course, this wasn't his first match on a real court but it was his first in a tournament.

He noticed the eyes watching him and growled. "Stop watching me! Dammit, stop fucking crying you wimp." He muttered the last part to himself as he wiped his eyes. They were puffy again and he had to go back into the bathroom to rinse his face off again and it pissed him off.

Natsuo punched the wall in the midst of his anger and stalked into the bathroom, radiating an aura that literally screamed 'fuck off or I'll bite your hand off'. Kageyama didn't know what to make of it but he shrugged it off and looked back at the shorty in front of him.

"From the first round, the second. The finals, all the way to nationals. I'm gonna be the one standing in the winner's court, got it?!"

They stared down at each other for a while before Kageyama grunted and walked away. The redhead stared at his back before the bathroom door opened back up, and the strawberry-blonde walked out. He glanced at the redhead and walked away, his cheeks bright red from Natsuo once again pulling on them to draw attention away from his eyes.

"If you lose, get back up again. Winning is not always an option. Just.." Natsuo sighed. He doesn't like talking to other people but this kid really reminded him of himself. "..don't take it too hard, practice and get better. If you're going to play a sport you have to constantly get better at it to win."

He walked off, the blush on his face no longer from the pinching, and now from embarrassment. The redhead stared as he walked away before suddenly yelling. "My name is Shoyo Hinata, and I hope to meet you again!" Hinata ran away to the large gym before Natsuo could reply.

The blonde stared at the retreating kid's silhouette. He shook his head in disbelief before going to get his things and leaving. "I'll have to get the recording from someone later, I want to see him play."

He walked off. The short redhead Shoyo Hinata on his mind the whole way home. He smiled to himself. "I hope to meet you again too Hinata."

Natsuo is an odd boy for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> its actually the prologue to a fanfic i started to write maybe a year ago? i never posted it but i'll put this part just to have evidence of it being written
> 
> also i might post the following chapters i had written but idk


End file.
